


Of Prophets and Tattoos

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Prophets and Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter!Kevin AU, Kevin is a hunter, M/M, Prophet!Reader AU, Tattoos, reader is a prophet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Part 1 of the Hunter!Kevin x Prophet!MaleReader mini-series I've been working on.Kevin takes the Reader to get his anti-possession tattoo. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennotren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotren/gifts).



> Another of my tumblr stories that I'm posting here.  
> This was written at the request of my lovely little Wren!  
> Keep an eye out for the other parts!

You walked up the stairs of the tattoo parlor slowly. The downstairs area was a head shop, selling stoner cloths and jewelry amongst other paraphernalia, while the upstairs housed a fairly nice and cozy tattoo and piercing parlor. 

Kevin walked ahead of you, reaching the top of the stairs first and looking back with a small reassuring smile as you continued your slow ascent. “Relax man, it isn’t that bad, I promise.” He says before stepping aside and clearing the way for you. 

You let out a held breath before nodding as you reached the top landing. “Yeah I know, but I can’t help being nervous. It’s a tattoo. It’s permanent and from what I’ve heard, it can hurt like a bitch.” You say, anxiety obvious in your voice as you look around, waiting for the artist to appear from the back room. 

“It’ll be fine, you’ll see.” Kevin says as he places a hand on your shoulder, giving a small squeeze that you lean into instinctively. 

“You’re so making it up to me if I’m not.” You grumble with a small smirk that the hunter grins at. 

A moment later a tall man in his 30’s walks out of the back room carrying a few papers. He’s broadly built, similar to Dean in stature, with a shaved head and full red beard. “Alright, which one of you am I working with today?” He asked holding out the paperwork with one hand, and extending the other to shake. 

“Me.” You say before taking the paperwork in one hand and shaking his with the other. “This isn’t going to hurt much, right?” You ask with a nervous smile. 

The artist lets out a laugh before releasing your hand. “That all depends on you and how you handle pain. I’ve had some guys fall asleep while others cry or want to be sick. It all depends on the individual honestly, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He says as he watches you read over the instructions for aftercare and such. 

You nod as you take in the information and then sign the paperwork, handing him back his copy with anther nervous smile. 

“Names Josh, by the way.” He says, giving you another smile before disappearing back into the back room for a moment to file away everything. 

You look to Kevin, swallowing hard and trying to force yourself to calm down. Kevin’s brown eyes are soft as he smiles at you. “Just relax, it won’t take long and I’ll be here the whole time.” He assures, placing his hand on your shoulder again. 

You nod again “Yeah, I’m trying.” 

A moment later Josh is back and ushering you towards a large leather chair near the back of the room. Once you’re seated he sets about prepping the station before him. First he covers it in sterile plastic, then goes about setting out the bottles of ink, the tattoo gun, a bottle of something clear that you assume is water and squeezes some clear gel onto a spot on the plastic. 

Josh dips the end of a gloved finger into the gel before dabbing it into another spot. He then takes a tiny plastic cup no bigger than a thimble and sets it in the gel; adhering it to the spot before filling the cup with some ink. 

Watching Josh set up the station is oddly relaxing. Knowing he is being meticulous in his preparation so that everything can go smoothly makes you feel less apprehensive about this whole situation. 

Once everything is set up he stands and takes off his gloves and walks over to the other side of the room, flicking on a stereo and selecting an artist on the attached iPod before washing his hands and donning a new pair of gloves. 

“Alright, stretch out your arm on here for me.” Josh says as he pats the plastic covered leather armature he has set between the two of you. 

You do as asked, stretching your arm out for him. Once it’s in place he takes a folded paper towel and squirts some clear liquid on it before wiping down your arm where the tattoo will go. It’s cold and doesn’t quite feel like water. 

Once your arm is cleaned he holds up the trace he made of the anti-possession symbol. “This design is right?” He asks before making a move to place it over your skin. You nod and then he carefully places the thin paper over your forearm. After a moment he removes it and an outline of the design is left in its wake. 

After that he turns back to his table, prepping the gun. The first buzz of him testing it makes you jump and instantly Kevin is there, a hand on your shoulder and a warm smile beaming down at you as you look up at him. 

As josh brings the gun over to begin he smiles at the two of you. “Okay kid, take a breath. Remember to breathe if it hurts at all. Not breathing will make it more uncomfortable. And don’t be afraid to ask me to stop if you need a minute, okay?” The older man waits for you to nod in understanding before finally beginning. 

At first you wince at the first pricks of the needle, but Kevin’s hand on your shoulder grounds you, and the music playing loudly helps you relax. A few minutes in it doesn’t really feel more than a sting as the needle moves over your skin and you actually don’t mind it too much. It’s uncomfortable, but the clear liquid Josh keeps using to wipe your arm between sections is helping dull the sting, you learn its bactine, and 

Kevin talks to you the whole time. 

An hour later Josh finishes, wiping your arm down one last time before applying a thin layer of gel from the table before placing a bandage over the new tattoo adorning your forearm. 

Afterwards you and Kevin pay Josh, thank him and head out. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Kevin says as he leads the way back to the car. 

“Yeah, it felt kind of cool after a while. And honestly I feel kind of awesome right now.” You say as you walk along. There is a bounce in your step and a grin on your face as you walk along with the hunter. 

“Yeah wait another hour, the adrenaline will wear off and I’ll you’ll want to take a nap.” He says with a laugh before reaching the car and climbing into the driver’s seat. 

Once the two of you are back at Garth’s boat it does indeed hit you, you suddenly feel tired and honestly you just want someone to cuddle. You look to Kevin, who is sitting on the end of your bed, fighting with the internet connecting on your Xbox to the two of you can watch a movie on netflix. 

Once he gets it working he looks back at you with a smile, which quickly turns to a small frown upon seeing you. You look exhausted, and a little sad. “You okay?” He asks as he moves back to sit at the head of your bed with you. 

“Yeah, I just feel worn out all of the sudden. Think we could skip the movie for now and take a nap?” You asked with a yawn as you roll onto your side and look up at Kevin with tired eyes. 

The hunter looks down at you and nods, turning off everything before heading for the door. 

“Wait!” You yell before he reaches the door, causing him to stop and look at you. 

“I said “We” dumbass, as in I want you to take a nap with me.” You grumble before yawning again. 

Kevin sighs and shakes his head before walking over and flopping down on the bed next to you. After a long moment of not moving you scooch back against him, prompting him to roll over and spoon you. You  
hear another sign before an arm wraps around your side, pulling you back against his chest. 

“You’re so needy.” Kevin jokes against the back of your neck, his breath tickling you slightly. 

“Yeah, well I just spent an hour being stabbed repeatedly; I think I’m entitled to some damn cuddles after that.” You grumble right back before wrapping a hand around his and holding it close to your chest. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just get some sleep okay.” Kevin mumbles against your neck. 

The last thing you hear is his steady breathing behind you as you fall into a much needed sleep. Neither of you wakes for several hours, both too relaxed to be dragged from your slumber even when your phones alarm goes off letting you know it’s time to go back to working on translating the tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
